Lost memories
by yaajkuza
Summary: A cloaked man on a mountainside finds an unconcious boy. Carrying him and back tracking to the previous town he was lost until he suddenly wound up in a different city with a different surrounding. And whenever he looked at the boy he would see bits of forgotten memories... Just who is this boy? Oneshot M/M Laxus/OC


A/N: My first and only complete story so far haha a one-shot that is. Using my second Oc for this job. Enjoy.

* * *

A cloaked man found a person fainted on the snowy mountainside. The man carried the boy and tried to back track to the last town he visited. He was getting tired from walking in the decreasing temperature and light. He took one more step and then everything around him changed. He was now in a town. The surroundings also changed, they weren't mountainous but it was covered in forests instead. It was night so he decided it was best to rest in the city. The man then went to the local inn and checked for a room for two. He laid the boy on one of the beds and went to get ready to go to sleep.

The man woke up and saw that the teen was still sleeping. He got up and started to gather his things. All of the rustling woke up the boy and the boy stretched his arms as he got up. He looked around and saw the man and then he remembered what happened before. He fainted on the mountainside. He looked at the blonde haired man before him and immediately knew that he was his savior.

"Uhm… Thanks for saving me." He felt awkward for he was saved by a stranger.

"Don't mention it." The man said while he was still gathering his things.

The younger sat there looking at his surroundings and he noticed that they were no longer in a mountainous area. "Where are we?"

"We're in Lignum." He replied still not looking the boy's way.

The boy was getting annoyed that the man wasn't giving eye contact so he got up from the bed. The man finally turned when he heard the boy getting off the bed. The man looked at the dark haired boy and the first thing he noticed was his amber eyes. The boy had a perfect athletic build, well muscled, and even skin tone. He wore a dark gray tight long sleeved shirt but without the right arm sleeve along with black leather pants. On his right arm there he had a tattoo which went from his hands to his shoulders. He felt something in him as he looked at the younger male. The man was gawking at the boy and the boy made a confused face. "What's wrong?"

The blonde was brought back from his daze and he knew something was bothering him. "Nothing's wrong, you look familiar… What's your name?"

The boy looked like he was debating to tell the stranger his name but realized it was silly to withhold his name from his savior. "My name's Keichi Ianuae. What's yours?"

'Keichi' the blond thought. That name brought a pang to his head and chest. He just stared at Keichi again trying to figure out why he was so familiar. A moment later he answered the boy's question. "My name is Laxus…Laxus Dreyar"

"Laxus? As in Fairy Tail's Laxus?" Keichi was surprised. He never expected in his life to run into a Fairy Tail mage. "But aren't you exiled from Fairy Tail?"

Anger showed into Laxus' eyes but as quickly it subsided. With mild irritation he muttered a yes.

"Then let me accompany you," He said smiling with gleaming eyes then his eyes saddened without losing the smile. "I was kicked out of a guild too, so I know how it feels like."

Laxus looked at his eyes and felt even more irritated, not from the boy wanting to join him but from the familiarity of both his eyes and voice. "Why do you look so familiar?" He muttered while looking away.

"What was that?" Keichi was confused at what he said. He barely heard what Laxus said and it seemed too long of a phrase to be a yes or a no.

Laxus thought about it a bit more and his insides were arguing. One side said that he was better off alone while the other wanted to know why this boy made him feel the way he did. "…I'll get back to you about that…" He turned his head down to finish gathering his things.

Keichi made a face that he was disappointed that he was made to wait for his answer. He looked around to see if he has all of his things and from what he thinks he has everything. Laxus got up with his things and went towards the door. Keichi just sat there twiddling his thumbs.

"You coming or not?" Laxus said when he got to the door. Keichi suddenly went after the lightning mage. Laxus paid the innkeeper and went on his way out with Keichi following him. Laxus went to a nearby general store to stocked up on supplies before leaving and he saw Keichi looking at crystallized plants and he was stunned. He went to one of them and picked one up and noticed immediately that it was lacryma. He only knew one person to do this and he was pretty sure that this was from him. He asked the cashier where did she get them but all she said that it was from a garden close by. Even though she picks them up daily little customers shows any interest in them. She also recommends for him to visit this place because it has the most magical scenery she has ever saw. He thanked her for the information and went out the store.

Keichi saw that Luxus was leaving so he quickly followed after the man. He walked next to the blonde and looked at his face curiously. Laxus' face had a stern face looking like he has an objective to do. "Did you find anything interesting from the cashier?"

"Yeah, I want to check where she had gotten those plants." He was fixated on who made the plants. He knew who made them but he wanted to know why that person made them. He kept dwelling on it but to no avail he couldn't think of anything it is 'him' after all. He looked at the boy next to him and decided to loosen up. Being so into things makes the air around him tense and so he would have to loosen up every so often. Then he remembered what the younger said that morning. "Which guild were you from?"

Keichi noticed that Laxus had loosened up but he jumped when he was asked the question. "Oh well… I wasn't actually kicked out from a guild but it felt like I didn't deserve to go back." He wanted to avoid the question of where he was from and hopefully Laxus get's the hint.

Laxus frowned at how the younger avoided answering his question so he decided to ask another one. "What did you do to make yourself feel undeserving?"

Keichi saw the older man's smirk and sighed. He wasn't going to be let off the hook so easily so he'll just have to answer his questions. "One of my comrades protected me from a strong magic and he became close to death. The guild master understood but I wasn't able to face the person I've injured until 2 years later. But after 2 years of disappearance I don't think the guild would be happy with me returning."

Laxus looked at him and Keichi's eyes were filled with remorse. He somewhat connected with what he said but even though he did those things the guild still accepted him back in like he had done nothing wrong. He smiled at his memories of his guild. He came out of his thought as was greeted by a smiling younger male, surprising him.

"What are you smiling about?" Keichi asked. Seeing a smile on Laxus' face was a once in a while thing and so it must be a good thing that he was thinking of.

"Nothing." Laxus plainly said, earning a frown from the younger one. He wondered at how old the person was since he acts somewhat like a child. "How old are you?"

"I'm 20 why?" Keichi indeed looks that age but his vibe says that's he's younger.

"20? Really, I would've thought you were younger with the way you act." It was a surprise that the boy was a man but that didn't really bother him what bothered him was the childlike innocence the man had. The garden he was suggested to go to was in sight. "We're almost there."

"There where?" Keichi was puzzled until he looked forward finding himself nearing the entrance of a garden. The garden was bordered by tall white fences with the entrance under an arch. They went inside and they were greeted with a magical surge of energy. "What is this place?"

"You see the crystalline plants? They're all lacryma." Laxus was intensely looking around the garden. Something in his mind throbbed at how he knew. He knew who made them but for some reason he also knew how they were made. He remembered how they were made just by visiting the garden.

Keichi looked at Laxus because it looked like he was trying hard to figure something out so he wanted to help. "How did you know?" Trying to see if that helps him.

"…I've been here before… The last time I was here I found out that these flowers are naturally grown. The tree in the middle is made out of lacryma and it gives the area around nutrients making flowers and plants grow into lacryma." Laxus thought back and somewhere in his memories he saw that he was here before not only once but many times. He just couldn't find out with whom did he come where with. He was getting a headache as he tried to dig deeper in his head.

"Are you okay?" Keichi clearly saw that Laxus has something big in his mind. He was concerned for the older man's well being. "We can rest here for a while longer." He said before taking off to explore the rest of the garden.

Laxus was left alone while Keichi went off exploring. _I know Aquila's the one who made this garden but who is this other person in my head. _He thought. He couldn't shake the feeling that this person was someone important, someone important to him, but he couldn't find out who it was. _How come now I feel like this? I've never had any of these memories for the past 2 years. _It was an enigma. Laxus has memories that he has never remembered until now. He's sure that the memories were real and nothing less, something in his body tells him so. He turned to look at Keichi standing in a field of mixed flowers and when Keichi turned to look at him his heart skipped a beat. Laxus looked away hiding his definite blush from sight. _What's wrong with me? _He thought as he shook his head.

Keichi went over to where Laxus was shaking his head. "Better?"

_I'm a wreck… I got this kid to be worrying about me. _Laxus laughed to himself before replying. "Yeah, let's get going." He took the lead and left the garden with Keichi following him. They went in the opposite direction of where they came from and soon they were greeted by a frantic woman.

"You've got to help my husband! He's protecting our house in the woods. You've got to help please!" She was crying her eyes out showing that she deeply cared for her husband.

Keichi looked at Laxus and urged for them to go help the woman and her crisis before running in the direction she was pointing.

Laxus was suspicious of the woman's plea but he chased after the person who went first. He knew that Keichi was a mage so he assumed that he was able to fend for himself. They got to the house and it was still in one peace. _I knew it was a trap. _Laxus stood cautious while Keichi was looking around.

"Where is the husband?" Keichi questioned innocently not knowing that they were set up.

"We're right here." A bandit showed up being accompanied by 10 other. "If you're smart, you should give up all of your belongings." A couple of the bandits smirked. That bandit was apparently the leader.

"People like you are so easy to trick." The bandit leader said before being immediately thrown back. The other bandits looked back to where their leader was thrown to and looked at their attacker. The man was wielded with a bow and a leather glove on his right hand. "You'll pay for that. Now everyone attack!"

Laxus was impressed that the younger took the initiative in attacking the bandits but he wanted to see if he could hold against 10 of them. Laxus planned to not interfere with the younger's fight and so he just sat back watching him knock the bandits one by one. The way that Keichi was using his bow was unique. He had no arrows but projectiles still shot out. When Keichi pulls the bow string back and a small but noticeable pale teal magic circle would appear but when he lets go of the string the projectiles shoot out from it. There was an instance where there was more than one circle in front of the bow. Laxus noticed that the element used as the projectile was wind. Another thing that he noticed was that when Keichi was shooting his arrows his eyes turned to a pale teal coordinating with the element he was using. Everyone was down but the leader still got back up and charged forward the younger. Keichi's eyes changed from teal to yellow and shot out lightning from his bow striking and numbing the leader. Laxus was amused at how Keichi was able to fend for himself then there was another one of those sudden pangs. Keichi dismissed his weapon and looked at Laxus with a smile. Laxus grinned ignoring the tug in his chest. "You fend for yourself pretty well."

"I'm not a mage for no reason." He continued to smile at him. "Like my magic? Pretty cool, huh? But probably not as cool as yours." He looked to the side while blushing. He didn't notice how buff Laxus was until now and he internally berated himself. He turned and left the scene continuing on their journey. This time Laxus was following them.

"Hey!" A female voice called out from behind them

They both turned around and saw that it was the woman who requested them. "Oh, it's you! We're sorry but we didn't see your husband but we did bandits." He ran before her and bowed.

Laxus was still cautious of the women and he knew that she was up to no good but the younger acted too fast for him to do anything. All he can do was observe and see if the woman had anything up her sleeve.

"Oh that's okay he was safe inside. He told me that you had saved him and I wanted to give you thanks." She gave him a hug but the younger jerked in the hug.

The moment the woman went for a hug, Laxus charged towards her. He was able to punch her shoulder but it was after she had stabbed Keichi. He looked behind him to see where Keichi was stabbed. The stab was low and beneath his left ribs. Keichi fell back taking the still lodged knife out of his side. The tip had a bit of green on it indicating that it was soaked in poison.

"HAHAHA! DIE! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEATING UP MY HUSBAND, YOU FOOL!" She yelled maniacally before Laxus punched her again in the face, knocking her out.

Laxus kneeled next to the downed Keichi and looked for something to wrap the younger in. He took out his cloak and wrapped it around the wound stopping it bleeding out but it won't stop the poison from spreading. _He's too trusting for his own good_. He thought before he looked at Keichi's pained face. He was looking inside of his head for anything, something. A memory popped up, a lost one; it was him with the other person in the lacryma garden.

"_Did you know? Air has the properties to heal, but not a lot of people know that but it's a lost magic so of course people wouldn't know." The person looked up into the sky laughing._

_Air magic? Where can I get that? _Laxus thought then he remembered from before, typical air magic is colored pale teal and there are all sorts and type of magic in the garden. He hurried back towards the garden carrying Keichi in his arms hoping that it isn't too late.

Keichi was holding in the pain trying to fight against the poison in him. He felt himself lift off of the ground and so he opened his eyes. He saw that Laxus has a confident face. He closed his eyes again but this time with the knowledge of knowing that he will be saved.

Laxus got to the garden but it already was evening. He was pressed by time and so he hurriedly but gently put Keichi down on the base of the tree and went looking for pale teal lacryma. After hastily searching he found a patch of pale teal clovers, he picked them up and was immediately met with a breeze indicating that they were indeed air lacryma. He went back to Keichi and he got to another problem. He didn't know how to apply the magic. Healing magic was lost magic but an idea came to mind. He wasn't really the type to jump to conclusions but this was not the time to dwell on it so he ate the clovers. Dragon slayer was a lost magic and he heard how Salamander ate lacryma so he tried it for himself. Eating the clovers he felt a surge of energy within him telling him that his powers had increased. He unwrapped Keichi from the cloak and put his hands out in front of himself. He brought out his lighting but along with the lighting there were wind characteristics in it. He lifted Keichi's shirt and put his hands on top of the wound. Suddenly the wound started to heal. It was a miracle that Laxus was able to heal Keichi. The wound started to close and Keichi's sleeping face was no longer showing pain. Once the wound closed up Laxus stopped using his powers but the moment he stopped he was nearly knocked over. He felt exhausted and looked at his surroundings. It was night and he was unsure if he would want to sleep here but he knew that the garden was protected so he lied at the base of the tree next to Keichi. He looked at Keichi's sleeping face and smiled before closing his eyes. He laid there thinking about his memories that popped up today and he knew how it happened. He quickly fell asleep due to the exhaustion of eating and using an element other than his own.

* * *

_Beginning of X777 Laxus: age 16_

"_Everyone these two will be joining Fairy Tail as of today." Makarov announced to the whole guild. There was a cheer from the older members while the younger ones were on edge._

_The first person a certain blonde noticed was the boy with black hair and amber eyes. From the first look he thought that he was cool. When everyone settled down he went up to him and introduced himself. "Hey, I'm Laxus Dreyar."_

"_Laxus Dreyar… Nice to meet you I'm Keichi Ianuae and this here," he tugged out the shy little boy, "is Aquila Arma."_

"_Hello." The shy guy said softly._

"_Hi there." Laxus said to the little boy. "How old are you guys?"_

"_I'm 13 and he's 9" Keichi said proudly at that because he joined a mage guild at such a young age._

"_You guys are pretty young aren't you guys? But there's no worries, I'm pretty sure that you guys are strong." Laxus said encouraging the younger boys._

_Keichi smiled brightly to Laxus at this newfound friendship._

* * *

_Near the end of X780 Laxus: age 19 Keichi: age 16_

_The friendship between Keichi and Laxus grew between the years but neither knew of what it grew into. One just assumes that this is just a weird but really good friendship while the other knows what this feeling was._

"_Hurry up Laxus or I'll leave you beh—ahh!" Keichi said before he tripped into a puddle of water. The day was cloudy for it had just rained at it seems that it might rain again._

_Laxus ran to Keichi to see if he was okay. But Laxus blushed at the sight of a wet Keichi and turned his face to the sides hiding the blush while holding out a hand for the other to grab a hold of._

_But instead of pulling himself out of the puddle, Keichi pulled the other in with him. Laxus landed on top of Keichi adding another splash. The younger laughed while the older frowned then silence befell them. Laxus was still blushing at how the younger looked wet while Keichi was blushing that the older was on top of him. "Laxus…"_

_The younger called his name and he looked at the one who called him. A moment later he felt wet lips upon his. He was too stunned to do anything and then when the kiss was deepened he came to his senses. He got off of Keichi and stepped back. "You kissed me…"_

"_Luxus, wait! I didn't mean to…" Keichi also got off of the ground. "Let me try to explain."_

"_Then tell me how did we suddenly kiss if you didn't mean to?" Laxus demanded. He felt a bit disgusted with a bit of shame._

_Keichi was silent. He saw the disgust in the other's eyes. Keichi was ashamed of himself for coming to like the older man but he couldn't help it. But also he didn't do anything to stop it from happening either. He looked down to the side not knowing what to give as an answer._

"_So you did mean to kiss me." Laxus said with more malice than before, his disgust heightening. His malice was clear and the younger was hurt by it. He saw how hurt it hurt the younger and there was a tug in his heart. He assumed the tug was because of the betrayal between friends. As he turned to leave he heard something from the younger._

"_I've always liked you… Ever since you came up to talked to me I started to like you. At first I thought it was that I was admiring you and your strength but I was wrong. My feelings continued to grow in the past years and I knew that you wouldn't feel the same with me. So I hid that feeling from you. What I did before was out of pure friendship but what happened after was probably me being fed up holding back my feelings…" Laxus still didn't turn around and Keichi was sniffing trying to hold back from the water works. "...I'll leave now so you don't have to worry…" Keichi turned to leave._

"_Wait I…" Laxus still hasn't turned around but he still made the other wait. The younger stopped in his tracks waiting for Laxus' answer. Was this what he wanted? Did he really want to cast away his only friend he truly connected with or was he okay with his friend leaving him?_

"_Nothing… I see…Well…I'll take my leave." Keichi finally said before stepping into his portal._

_Laxus turned to stop Keichi from walking any further but he saw the younger walk into the portal. The last thing he saw was possibly a tear dropping or a rain drop from the incoming rain pour. The older stood there berating himself because of why he couldn't do anything to stop from his friend from leaving. Soon rain started to pour. He became so angry at himself that he got to the point of striking lightning upwards._

_The next day Laxus asked literally everybody in the guild if they had seen Keichi but they all gave him the same painful answer, 'shouldn't he be with you?' The rain was still pouring and Laxus thought he should try his luck elsewhere. He went outside his guild to see the person he was looking for. They looked at each other and there was an awkward silence between them._

"_I have to talk to you—" They both said at the same time. They, again, fiddled there in an awkward silence before Laxus managed to say something._

"_You go first." Laxus gave Keichi an awkward smile and the younger returned it._

"_Okay but not here. Somewhere else." The younger dragged the older out of the rain and into his apartment. Even though Keichi teleported them there, both of them were still very wet. The younger got two towels and gave one to the older. Once they were dryer Keichi started to talk. "…I've decided to leave Fairy Tail…"_

_Laxus wasn't sure if heard what the younger said was actually. The younger repeated himself and the older still didn't take in the info._

_Keichi saw that Laxus was paralyzed so he continued. "I've decided to leave because being close to you would only bring me pain. It's sad to say but it is true. I'll always be close to the one I like but the feelings aren't mutual. The longer I stay the more my feelings would grow for you and so I want to leave."_

_Laxus seems like he still didn't take in all of the information but he did. He didn't know what to do and he didn't know what to say. All he did was dumbly stare at the person in front of him. It happened again, there was tug in his heart but this time he was confused at what it was. Laxus finally managed something to say. "You can't just leave like that. What about everyone else in the guild? What about Aquila?"_

"_What about everyone else? I do care for them too but they'll have to understand that people can move on and for Aquila I'm positive he can take care of himself he was nominated for s-class mage." Keichi gave Laxus a firm stare but that didn't change Laxus' unbelieving look. Keichi sighed while giving Laxus another chance. "I'll give you until the start of the new year to give me an answer."_

"_An answer for what?" Laxus was confused and he looked down not wanting to face the younger. How did the younger boy know how to cope with this but not him? There were so many emotions in him that he didn't know which to show. When he looked up he was teleported back into the guild. He was frustrated and he didn't know what to do. He went outside of the guild and found out that it was night. Looking for Keichi took most of the day and the talk took the rest but he didn't feel like sleeping. He didn't feel tired at all and he was really frustrated too so he was thinking of training to let off some steam even in pouring rain. _

_Whenever Laxus would train he would train in a forest opening away for the guild but he would always train with Keichi. As he was training his frustration increasingly grew feeling that it wasn't the same as before. He pounded the ground in anger not knowing how to cope with what happened in the past days. He sat in the rain finally gathering his thoughts on the matter. He knows for one thing that a guy shouldn't like a guy, so why did Keichi start to like him? There was also tugging in heart whenever he thought about Keichi. He always thought that it was anger and betrayal but what if it was for something different? He wasn't, was he? The more he thought about the younger the more his heart skipped beats. No he wasn't, he didn't care if he was, and he knew that it was wrong. So what if Keichi leaves, that shouldn't affect him at all. Laxus sat in thought and morning came with the rain disappearing as the sun rose up getting ready to go back to the guild. _

_He got to the guild and was greeted by his grandfather. "Morning Laxus. Say where's Keichi? You two have gotten to be such good friends over the past years."_

_The pang in his heart was ignored as Laxus snorted in response to his grandfather's question. When more people came they all asked him the same question. 'Where's Keichi?' Hearing that question over and over greatly increased his already great frustration. He decided to take up a mission. He went to the wall to look for any simple missions to take._

"_Where's Keichi?" A boy with an eye patch appeared next to him. He was smiling with his usual smile which annoyed the heck out of Laxus._

"_I'm not in the mood today." Laxus said in a warning tone. He glared at the boy who was still smiling obnoxiously. "You should know by now."_

"_No really I don't all he said was that he was going to leave the guild…" His smile dropped and he looked at the ground saddened at the thought of his brother leaving the guild. _

"_Why don't you go follow him?" Laxus gave him a questioning look._

"_I like the guild too much to leave it and he likes it too but if he stayed any longer he'll grow to hate it." He said looking down even further._

'_He's going to hate it the longer he stayed?' Laxus thought to himself. 'Is it because of me?' He questioned himself again. Lost in thought he didn't notice that the boy was gone. He turned to exit the guild in search for his friend. Everything he did have hurt his friend and didn't even to think how his friend felt. He searched everywhere but he couldn't find Keichi. It pains him that he wasn't wanted by his friend. He gave up and went back to the guild knowing that all is now lost._

_The week was coming to a close and the beginning of the new year was here. Laxus decided to train once more seeing if he got accustomed to being alone. This week was probably the hardest week ever for Laxus. He forgot how being alone once felt like but now he remembers. There was something in him that left him when the younger also left. While Laxus was training he felt a presence. A presence he honestly missed but he couldn't bring himself to accept it until now._

"_Do you have an answer?" Keichi said to the older hoping that the older would reply accordingly this time._

_Laxus looked at the younger teen before him. His heart jumped and skipped beats like never before. His face turned into a scowl. "I don't know what you did to me or how it could affect me this much." His face softened, "but everything I did when you weren't there I felt empty. When I was trying to release some steam I just got angrier. Then I found out why." He looked into the younger's face and saw a gleam in his eyes. "But first let me apologize. I hurt you for being blind I was so close to you and yet I ignored the feelings that were inside of me... All this time I had always thought that liking the same gender was wrong but whenever I was next to you it never felt so right. Over the week I was asked left and right where you were. That showed me how close we were and people became disappointed that I didn't know. I heard whispers from the older guys from the guild telling one another that they suspected that we were together that's why we were inseparable."_

_Keichi saw the evident irritation in Laxus' posture. He was beating around the bush but he was coming up of an answer so he gave him a little push. He couldn't help but smile. "So what are you trying to say?"_

_Laxus groaned knowing that he had to say what he kept bottled up inside of him for so long. So he was going to say it all in one go hoping that his words would get through to Keichi. "I'm saying that I need you. I need you there with me at all times. I can't do anything without you there with me." _

_Keichi knew that he was still beating around the bush but this time he was closer. He was still smiling and gave another push. "And…"_

_Laxus gave him a glare for the younger was forcing him to tell about his true feelings. "And it means that I like you…a lot… and I wouldn't want you to leave ever. So I forbid you from leaving."_

_Keichi tackled the older for a hug and put his face in the older's muscular chest. They both fell down and the older put his arms around him._

'_Really how did I miss this?' Laxus thought to himself as he finally smiled at the thought that they were together._

"_I promise and you're smiling." Keichi smiled right back to him earning a blush from the blonde._

"_You could get off of me you know." Laxus stated earning himself a blush from the younger. Keichi shook his head and turned away ignoring his statement. "Keichi…"_

_The younger looked at who called him but then he was pulled into a kiss. He was shocked that it was Laxus to initiate the kiss but he enjoyed it nonetheless. The kiss lasted for half a minute and he broke it getting off of the older. He stood up and smiled at the person who hadn't gotten up yet._

* * *

_Year X782 Laxus: 21 Keichi: 18_

_It's been two years since they both started dating and apparently the guild welcomed them. No one was judgmental and apparently everyone saw that coming at one point or another. Even though they were dating the Raijinshu was created to protect both Laxus and Keichi. They were happy together and they would give up anything for the other. But there was a tragic event. _

_Both of them went on a mission together asked to take out a dark guild. They did as they were told and went to dispose of the dark guild. They charged in the guild and started to blast everyone away with their magic. The guild consists of roughly 30 people and one by one they were getting blasted away. Amidst of the fighting when there was only a group of 10 left, one of the dark mages found one of the archer's blind spot. Laxus saw the mage about to strike the archer but he quickly intercepted the hit getting mortally wounded in turn. What had hit Laxus was a shockwave spell which, upon getting hit, was able to break some bones and caused disarray in the body. Out of rage Keichi summoned a flurry of arrows hitting everyone and everything except for the two. The dark guild was crushed but one came out heavily injured. He immediately teleported Laxus and him back to the guild._

_Everyone saw how injured Laxus was and immediately tended his wounds. Keichi kept blaming himself for what happened. If he had properly covered himself then Laxus wouldn't have dived in to save him. Laxus was taken into the infirmary so that he could be healed there. When they finished treating him Keichi wasn't allowed to see him and so he went home depressed for what had happened._

_The next day Keichi was finally allowed to see Laxus. He went in the infirmary and saw that Laxus was sleeping peacefully showing no signs of lasting pain. Seeing Laxus' sleeping face, Keichi felt somewhat relieved but he knew it would take a long time for him to recover all of his strength. He couldn't help but blame himself. He was next to Laxus and put a hand on his. Looking at the injured Laxus, he started to cry, sniffles at first and then into sobs._

_Apparently the sobs woke Laxus up. He looked up at Keichi's crying face and tightened the grip on the hand that was on his. Keichi turned his attention to the man before him. Laxus tried to speak though it was hard for him he did it anyways. "Don't cry… please…" _

_Keichi opened his eyes wide. He had to try something. It pains him too much that Laxus was hurt because of him. So he decided to do the unthinkable. He would try to manipulate his teleportation magic into teleporting Laxus' pain and injury unto himself. The younger let go of the older's hand and stepped back creating a magic circle under both of them._

_Even though Laxus was in much pain he got up trying to stop Keichi from doing whatever he was doing. Laxus knew that this amount of magic power was going to cause the user problems._

_Keichi felt the magic working and in one swell moment all of the injuries were on him. He fell and fainted on the floor. Laxus also collapsed on the bed having all of the injuries on his body removed._

_Some people felt the great magic power being used and so they rushed towards the direction. The sight bewitched them. All of the injuries on Laxus were gone but when they saw someone on the floor they all panicked. Keichi was on the floor in pain. It was déjà vu for some of the guild members because they were treating the same exact wounds on Keichi that were on Laxus. Some speculated at what happened but some were confused at how this could have happened. _

_The next day Laxus woke up in the infirmary confused and he looked around only to see someone there with bandages. He didn't care who it was. It was probably someone weak. But why was he in the infirmary? His head started to hurt as he exit the room. The guild shouted that he had recovered. He went towards the Raijinshu and asked them what was wrong. They asked him if he was okay but that only confused Laxus. Of course he was okay so he demanded for them to tell him. And they did, they told him that he was mortally injured and Keichi brought him to the guild. He got more confused. 'How could I get hurt or get a majorly injured for that matter? There is no one greater than me.' He thought to himself._

_Later on that day Mirajane and Elfman Strauss came back to the guild announcing grim news. Their younger sister, Lisanna, is dead. The whole guild became solemn and they consoled everybody who was close to Lisanna. On the day that they were having the funeral for Lisanna there was more grim news. Keichi was nowhere to be found. Keichi suddenly disappeared from the infirmary. The only thing that was left was his bandages. Upon hearing this news the guild went into a brief depression._

_Whenever Natsu hears about Lisanna hears about he goes into a fury. While that's not the same as Laxus but whenever he hears something about him and Keichi together he always objects that he wasn't even close to the person. Laxus increasingly grew irritated whenever people would mention him and Keichi together. He doesn't even know a person named Keichi in his life and he would remember the things the others were saying about him and this Keichi. People knew something was wrong with Laxus but they left it alone not wanting to bother the lightning mage anymore. People even suspected that along with the injuries that disappeared, his memories also disappeared along with them._

_The year passed and the guild quickly became normal or what could be normal for that they had lost two important people within the guild. This point on was also when Laxus had the growing hunger for more power._

* * *

It was morning and Laxus abruptly woke up. Majorly confused by the dream he had. He looked around and saw a black haired man beside him. Looking at him gave Laxus a stab in his heart. Laxus felt his face and he felt dry tear stains on his cheeks. He looked down at the younger again and the memories of them being together all flooded his head. More tears fell from his eyes. After awhile he forced the tears to stop and he wiped the ones that did fall away. He got up and started walking towards the exit of the garden.

"Laxus! Wait!" Keichi called out to him. "Where are you going?"

"Away!" Laxus was frustrated. He quickly came to accept that his dream and the memories apparently were real and that they indeed did happened. He had to accept it, now remembering everything that happened in past made everything he had done much more sense. The sharp pain in his heart is also more than enough evidence that they, indeed, did happened.

"Why?" Keichi was confused. Did that one mistake get him a ticket of being left behind?

"I could ask you the same!" Laxus growled as he turned to face the younger, showing that he had been crying for some reason.

Fear and surprise filled Keichi's eyes. There can only be one thing that Laxus cared about enough to cry and that was him but that was all in the past. So he came to an idea. "You remember?"

"Why did you even show your face to me again? It was because of you I fell into a deep hole and here I thought I was well off on my own." Laxus' anger was evident in his words. For the past year he had no reason to crave for power but he did anyways and that drove him to hurt his guild mates. Once he was defeated he finally gained reason again and left the guild on good terms. But here shows up the black haired male that started it all.

Keichi was silent. He never expected for Laxus to regain his memories so quickly. He looked down in shame but he thought he did the right thing. Then he looked at Laxus' face and remembered the question that was asked. "Well I'm sorry that I passed out in the mountains, but I can't help where I beat myself up for what I've done."

They were both angry. But they didn't know what they were angry about. Then Laxus looked at Keichi with a solemn face. "Why? Why did you do that? Why did you take my injuries and give them to yourself? Why did you break your promise?"

"I wanted to make things right but along with your injuries I also took your memories. After I recovered and heard about what you remember of me then I thought what I did was for the best. I just didn't want to see you in pain because of me." Keichi hated what happened after he left the guild. He could see his selfishness left Laxus in chaos. "I truly regret what I did because leaving took its toll on you and on the guild. But how could I make it up to the guild that, because of my recklessness, I got the grandson of the guild master near death."

Laxus saw tears going down the younger's face realizing that they both were at fault for hurting each other. He looked down in shame. Keichi was too kind for his own good and whatever he does would always bring smiles. "I don't deserve you…"

Keichi's face jerked up and looked the older man. He was astonished that the blonde had the audacity to say something like that. Laxus was turning to leave. "You don't deserve me? I don't deserve you!"

Laxus turned back to see the younger running towards him. His eyes widened at the action and he was tackled down to the floor with the sobbing person on top of him. He was stunned at the action but quickly regained composure. He brought his broad arms around the younger and hugged him. "We're both idiots."

Keichi nodded while in the embrace. It was a lifetime the last he felt Laxus' arms around him. He stopped sobbing and snuggled closer to Laxus' muscular chest. Being in the embrace was too comfortable. He could hear the steady breathing and heart beating of Laxus so Keichi couldn't help but be lulled into sleep.

Laxus was surprised at how quickly the younger fell asleep but it was cute at how he slept in his arms. He kissed his forehead and decided to make this day a lazy day so he got up and picked Keichi up with him and took him to the base of the tree. There he laid Keichi down and lied next to him holding him in an embrace in attempt to sleep the morning away.

Keichi smelled something sweet and when he opened his eyes he saw a sleeping Laxus in front of him. Surprised by the person in front of him he searched his memories at what happened. He finally remembered the event that happened that morning. He smiled, missing the feel of Laxus' strong arms, and so he snuggled closer.

Laxus woke up from the morning nap and noticed that Keichi was still in his embrace. He wouldn't know what he would do if he didn't see him there. It was almost the afternoon and he still has things to talk about. He got up and stretched around before trying to wake up the younger still sleeping.

"What time is it?" The archer woke up and was still groggy even though he was perfectly fine hours ago.

"It's almost the afternoon and I have something I need to talk about with you." Laxus said in a stern voice not letting room for excuses.

Keichi groaned as he got up. "What do we have to talk about now? Today's been such an emotional roller coaster."

Laxus has to agree it was but it can't stop yet he wanted to know how things will be from now on. "I wanted to talk about us… Do you think we should get back together?"

That question scared them both… Both of them thought that they don't deserve each other, both of them did something to drive a wedge between, and both of them didn't think that they were ever going to meet each other ever again. They looked at each other evaluating the things that had happened before, during, and after they were together. Laxus was the first to blush and then Keichi followed after. They stared into each others' eyes and came to a conclusion. They would give anything in the world just to be together.

But now they were awkwardly standing there like two teenagers not knowing what to do. "What are we doing?" Laxus shook his head while turning around going towards the exit.

Keichi was speechless he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. Then he mentally slapped himself when Laxus turned. He can't believe he thought that Laxus would be the one to leave this time, though he almost did.

"You coming or not?" Keichi smiled ran to Laxus' side and they went their way to anywhere for if anything was to happen they were always with each other.

* * *

A/N: Writing this was a pleasure and I get the feels whenever I reread this haha hope you like it... and here's a treat this paring won't be done yet haha just wait or ask fore more from them. ;P


End file.
